


愿望成真

by Naokogr



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:08:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25745611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naokogr/pseuds/Naokogr
Summary: 俗套419。相当走肾不怎么走心（主要是文笔烂）
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto, 佐鸣
Kudos: 12





	1. 知趣

歌舞伎一番町。午夜两点。

鸣人已经在旋转椅上百无聊赖地转了快有一百圈。他不得不失望地承认，又是一个无所收获只能无聊到灌昏自己等酒吧打烊把他推醒后回家的一夜。所以等那个男人走进来时，他一度以为自己眼花了。从来没有这么帅气的酒客，不，应该说鸣人从没有见过这么帅的人。酒吧里昏暗到只能勉强辨清男女的灯光下，男人黑到发蓝的头发反着曜石一样的光芒。皮肤白皙，侧脸轮廓有如大理石雕塑，完美又充满力量。力量，鸣人昏昏地想，为什么只是一个侧脸，就能让人感到力量呢？

男人看到了鸣人，径直朝他走过来。鸣人听见自己的心跳剧烈到胸膛都在震动。这不是心头撞鹿的那种悸动，这简直是小鹿因为跳太快死前的回光返照。男人的眼神如鹰一样，丝毫没有掩饰找到猎物的欲望。

“ 你好，我可以坐你旁边吗？”男人的声音也很好听，像玉石相碰。鸣人忙不迭地说好。他心里想，你直接做我都没有问题。鸣人一点也不为自己坦率的欲望感到羞涩，因为他知道面对强大的猎人，麋鹿要学会低头，认清自己喉咙即将被撕烂的宿命。

男人好闻的须后水味道飘过来，冲进鸣人的鼻腔。鸣人忍不住翕动了一下鼻子，做得那样轻，却还是被男人发现了。“怎么跟小狗一样。”男人轻轻笑道。鸣人感觉自己一下就从头红到了脚趾，下腹缩紧，双臂兴奋到微微颤抖。他没有想到这样一个平常的夜晚，他能碰见这么完美的对象。对方的目的还，如此明显。男人说，我请你一杯酒吧，你喝什么。鸣人说金汤力加薄荷就行了。鸣人并不想昏着脑袋和对方上床。他一定要深深地把这个419的人记在骨子里。人生可没几次能和维纳斯共度春宵。

男人又笑了。这次是很明显的笑。眼睛却没有上扬。但是他真的很高兴。鸣人直觉，男人并不是在逢场作戏。

男人也在为找到自己而快乐。

鸣人为这个认知快乐不已。

两人并没有过多交流。酒吧乱糟糟的闪动的光束打在二人身上，暧昧地交织在一起。等鸣人慢慢喝完金汤力，竟然感觉脑子比灌了一瓶人头马还晕。男人轻轻帮鸣人把杯子放下，手指毫不犹豫地抚摸上鸣人的手背。鸣人觉得自己这下是浑身烧起来了。男人轻轻描着鸣人手骨的形状，他的指腹干燥柔软，鸣人贴着柜台的手心渗出了汗。

“做什么的？”男人漫不经心地问，一点也没有指望得到一个真实答案。“画画的。”鸣人老实地回答。男人反手扣住鸣人的手心，在感受到掌心的潮湿后男人微微挑起了嘴角，对方的紧张局促却又大胆的态度让他非常满意。他再次对这次误打误撞的酒吧际遇感到满足。

“走吧。”男人露出得到猎物的餍足笑容。他满眼都是鸣人滚动的喉结，金灿的头发，和衣服下美丽的蝴蝶骨。


	2. 快乐

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 窒息 限制高潮

从进电梯的那一刻鸣人就觉得自己的腿不属于自己。他被男人搂着腰以女伴的姿势带到了门口。男人比他略高半头，鸣人微抬头就对上了男人明亮的眼睛。猎人会在黑夜中以这样的眼神面对不自知的猎物吗？会有在深夜狩猎的猎人吗？以不能夜视的双眼，去挑战自然吗？  
  
猎人当然会成功。猎人此刻正看着他。鸣人低下了头。男人注视着鸣人纤细的脖颈，抬手捏住了它。  
房间内，窗外的霓虹灯是唯一的光源。鸣人贪婪地吮吸着男人的唇舌，水声大到他的耳朵一下就红了。男人咬了咬鸣人的下唇，从鸣人的脸颊亲到耳朵，开始像品尝吮吸扇贝一样来回舔弄。鸣人忍不住贴着男人的脸呻吟起来，搂着鸣人腰的手随即握紧。“先洗澡还是先去床上歇歇？”男人用膝盖蹭了蹭鸣人的膝窝，温和地问到。  
  
  
“都好，”鸣人觉得自己脑子已经开始不清醒，“都可以。”不过是亲吻而已，自己已经无法抵抗。之前的对象都没有像这个男人一样令他沉迷，仿佛对方就是自己的专属春药，他只会乖巧地等着他把自己吞咽下去。  
  
  
男人轻柔地把鸣人放在床上，鸣人的小腿掉在床外，窗外的霓虹灯光照在鸣人微红的脸上，显得他迷蒙不已。“先让你快乐好了。”男人用鼻尖蹭了蹭鸣人的头发，右手把鸣人的双手手腕抓住压在鸣人头顶，左手慢慢把鸣人宽大的T恤推上去，露出小麦色的胸膛。乳头的颜色很好，是比皮肤略深的淡淡褐色。“自己叼着。”鸣人听话地把T恤下摆咬住。男人倾身上来亲吻鸣人的眼睛。他一进酒吧就注意到了这双蓝色的眼睛，无目的地乱瞄，但却亮得出奇，像一抹出了边框的水彩，留下雾霭的痕迹。男人的吻下移，唇瓣摁在了鸣人上下滚动的喉结上，轻轻吻着，然后毫不留力地咬住了果核。他的力气很大，鸣人不禁呼痛，但因为喉咙被咬住，很难发出完整的声音，只是呜呜地低叫。男人拿舌头舔着它，拿牙齿锢着它，感受着皮肤下滚动的果核。吞咽下去，他想，食欲与性欲本是一体。  
  
  
鸣人受不了男人对自己喉咙的折磨，他忍不住拿腿去蹬对方。“别动，我说了让你先快乐。”男人一把抓住鸣人的脚踝，扯开了鸣人的腿。鸣人现在的样子就像一张被拉开的弓，但是箭并不是由他射出来。男人随即把鸣人的腿架在自己的肩膀上，手随着大腿慢慢抚摸到鸣人鼓囊囊的裆部。手还被人摁着，腿又被人拉开，鸣人除了呻吟什么也做不到。这不是雌伏，这是猎物的宿命。  
  
  
男人解开拉链，摸上鸣人的内裤。“好湿。”男人笑着说。鸣人的羞耻心难得出现，他红着脸把头侧着，看着窗外的灯光一跳一跳揉杂出奇瑰的色调。光散开又汇聚，他已经不知道自己在看什么。男人的手指轻轻地刮着，指尖混了一层粘腻。鸣人呻吟声更大了，连衣服也含不住了。男人弯了弯嘴角，一下把内裤扒下来，形状美好的性器跳了出来，贴着小腹颤抖。男人拨开鸣人的包皮，用指尖蹭刮着马口，一圈一圈用指腹摁着龟头。鸣人觉得自己马上就要射出来，男人不过是用指尖就让他疯掉，他开始害怕起这才开始的春宵。  
  
  
男人玩够了龟头，右手松开了鸣人的手腕，捂住了他的口鼻。鸣人还没反应过来，男人的唇舌就包裹住了自己的柱身。温暖潮湿的甬道，舌头灵活地沿着爆起的血管上下舔舐，毫不在意地给鸣人做了个深喉。鸣人感到自己碰到了对方的小舌头，巨大的冲击让他想立马填满对方的口腔。男人注意到了，把鸣人的性器吐了出来，开始用手撸动。眼泪和口水糊了鸣人一脸，男人的手缝收紧，捂压得更大力。快要呼吸不上来，快要窒息了，泪水模糊了鸣人的眼睛，眼前慢慢出现了白光。他开始用手使劲拨开男人的手，但男人却压得更紧，抓到对方手背上都是血痕，却连对方的小拇指都没移开。男人仿佛毫无痛觉，左手还在不停撸动柱身，但又坏心眼地堵住马口。鸣人感觉自己耳朵开始嗡鸣，四肢逐渐无力，掰弄对方的手慢慢垂掉在了床上。男人重重衔住了鸣人的喉咙，咬破了皮，口腔里的血腥味刺激得他加快了手下的动作，随着大拇指一个重重的刮蹭松开，鸣人射了自己一腹。男人随即张开了捂住鸣人口鼻的手，亲了亲鸣人满是汗的头发，在他耳边轻轻呵气，说：“现在该我了。”


	3. 春宵

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 浴室。

男人好整以暇地站起来，注视着还在床上大口呼吸的鸣人。他解开了自己被汗打湿的衬衣扣子，衣服掉地露出精健白皙的上身。

鸣人此刻还在差点要命的高潮后眩晕，一时半会没有分清自己是不是已经上了天堂。不，不对，他这样混沌人生的人，怎么会上天堂。更何况男人怎么可能同时陪他一起死－－毕竟他透过朦胧的眼看见男人还立在自己身前。男人闻了闻左手，鸣人的气味还很浓。“含住。”他低下腰，把手指塞进鸣人张合的唇瓣。鸣人意识还混沌着，任由对方玩弄自己的舌头，抚摸自己的牙齿。男人看着鸣人如此强烈的不应期，觉得这道开胃菜着实料理得不错。他抽出手指用鸣人的脸擦干唾液，随即双臂穿过膝窝枕住后颈，把鸣人从床上抱起。鸣人的性器此时蔫蔫地缩在半褪的内裤边上，看着可怜极了。男人眸色变深，也该自己享用正餐了。

把鸣人轻放在浴缸里，调试了一下水温，就直接开始放水。鸣人此时已经开始清醒，自己衣服鞋子都没脱就被男人丢水里这一事实让他恼火不已。“喂我明天白天穿什么！”他气恼地双手撑着浴缸边想站起来，手一滑反而整个身子被水浸透。这时他发现男人不知道什么时候已经把自己脱光，把衣服叠好放衣篓里后就向他走来。鸣人虽然已经做好了今天在下面的打算，但是看到男人的尺寸依旧觉得害怕。兴奋和害怕揉杂，水汽蒸腾着他的脸，口干舌燥，他又想接吻了。

男人发现了鸣人的目光，毫不避讳地撸动柱身朝鸣人走来。不过五六步的距离，男人的逐步接近重重地碾碎了鸣人的最后理智。如果说对对方差点把自己掐死在床上这种事后自己还能对着对方硬，那自己是真的欠干。

男人走到浴缸侧，把鸣人的鞋子脱掉。唇瓣亲吻着美丽纤细的脚筋，牙齿轻轻咬了咬脚踝骨。鸣人看着男人以膜拜的姿态亲吻自己的脚，他闭上了眼大口喘气。随即男人跨进浴缸。这个房间订得很棒，浴缸也大得够两个成年男性拥吻。男人从鸣人身后搂住他，隔着T恤搓捏着乳头，他手下没留力，鸣人感到一阵一阵酥麻的痛。男人扳过鸣人的脸吞着他的舌头，双腿曲起把鸣人卡在自己怀中，用脚掌从鸣人的胯部蹭褪掉裤子。内裤卡在鸣人的膝盖处，男人伸手把它轻巧地扔出去。鸣人被吻得七荤八素，随着舌头被不停揪扯眼泪也涌出来。男人尝到了和血好像的咸味，他放开了鸣人的嘴蹭着下颌再次吻到了喉结上。浴室的灯光昏黄，却也不难看出鸣人的喉结处破皮青紫，男人温柔地舔着，手跟着抚摸着鸣人的大腿根。

鸣人现在完全成为了对方的菜肴。怎么做，如何料理，加什么调味，怎么装盘，他只有看着自己被宰割的份。男人的手指移动到了股缝中，揉着翕张的小口上的褶皱。小口一张一合，吞进去很多水，男人借着水伸了一指进去。里面和自己想象的一样－－不是温暖，是滚烫。随着自己手指的剐蹭和数量加多，里面就像被木柴加高的火苗一样更加炽热。男人并没有打算用手指就让鸣人射出来，他要自己顶到鸣人的快乐。

进入的一瞬间鸣人感到了吞噬巨物却吃不下的窒息，男人掐住了自己的脖子，他连痛都喊不出来。男人完全进入后松开握紧鸣人的手，转而把紧鸣人的腰，开始大力鞭挞。身上T恤磨得乳头生疼，身下穴口被撑得剧痛。他觉得自己已经被男人全部吞进肚子里。鸣人发出自己都不敢相信的尖叫。

“叫我佐助。”佐助亲了亲鸣人的耳边，温柔地说。“佐助求你，求你，慢一点，真的很痛，真的疼。”鸣人哀求着，佐助却加快了力度与速度一下一下撞着鸣人的臀部。他亲吻着鸣人的蝴蝶骨，洇湿的衣服下它们像真的要起飞。鸣人的性器在被进入的剧痛的冲击下变得疲软。佐助立起来身，连着交合的位置把鸣人扶起来。他亲吻着鸣人流泪的眼，抽动的鼻，红透的耳，眷恋得如同对待失而复得的宝物。鸣人像被佐助的性器钉住了一样，只能随着男人的步伐而行动。

他们站在了淋浴头下，佐助打开热水，一手撸掉鸣人的T恤，两人真正完全赤裸相对。佐助把鸣人推在墙面上，扶着鸣人的窄腰开始慢慢磨动。每次都能重重碾过鸣人快乐的开关。鸣人的性器开始抬头，随着男人的动作对着墙壁上下摩擦。“这会不疼了，嗯？”佐助听着鸣人变味的呻吟，抓住他的头发开始加大力度。鸣人现在只会把自己往男人那里送，一点也不想把屁股从男人的小腹处挪开。“贪心，”佐助笑了，声音变得低沉。“那就给你。”佐助咬住鸣人肩窝，把滚烫全部留给了甬道深处。

鸣人感觉有东西从身体里要滑出，但是佐助的性器还堵在里面。佐助满足地抽动，享受着逐渐降温的火苗对自己的舔舐。

佐助亲了一下鸣人的唇。

“再来。”


	4. 再会

“这是我的电话。佐助。”

鸣人拿起桌上的纸片，想了想昨天一夜的疯狂。对方还算有良心，虽然是不告而别，但还是留了一套能穿的衣服。鸣人嘲讽地想了想，和一夜情对象保持联系也不是他的风格，虽然他觉得自己这辈子也不会体验这种性爱。

他穿好衣服，看着自己惨不忍睹的喉结，有点后怕地吐了吐舌头。白天的歌舞伎一番町非常安静，哪怕不远处就是车水马龙热闹非凡。

鸣人抬脚走出了房间。纸片被他紧紧攥在手心。

END.


End file.
